Shayad Meri Shaadi ka khyaal- SMSKK :)
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Vivek-Tasha one shot...


******This One shot is dedicated to all Vivesha lovers…hope u like it******

**7pm **-

Ye Vivek bhi na…hamesha late…kabhi bhi time par nahin a sakta…aaj bola tha main itni important baat hai lekin nai…adha ghanta ho gya wt. karte huae…ane do…aaj ise chodugi nahin main…dn she get lost in her thoughts…crossing her arms towards her chest…looking gorgeous in loose Kurta nd long skirt with scarf in her neck….nd her open hairs were kissing her cheeks with blow of cool breeze...

After sometime she sudden feels two arms embracing her from behind… got kissed on her cheek in blink of her eye…she freak out dn look back with wide eyes nd on realizing that face she punched hardly in his tummy - dara diya mujhe…ye kya tarika hai…ek to ek ghanta late upar se aisi harkatein karte ho sharm nahin ati tumhe…fear was clearly seen on her face which changed into smiles as she saw his smiling face…

**Vivek** laughing - ha ha ha Tashu tum bhi na…darpok ho ek number ki…

**Tasha** pointing her finger towards him - ae mujhe darpok mat kaho samjhe…main nai darti kisi se bhi…

**Vivek** pat her cheeks with his hands - achha baba theek hai…tum jeeti…abb batao kya baat hai…aisi kya baat thi jo tum mujhe bureau mein nahin bata sakti thi…yahan bulaya batane ke liye…

**Tasha** narrow her eyes nd came in anger - tumhe kahin jana hai kya…itni jaldi kya hai…nd she make puppy eyes nd hold his collar give him seductive look - mera saath itna bura lagta hai tumhe…

**Vivek** surprised on her behaviour nd narrowed his eyes… hold her hands - Tashu…kya ho gya tumhe….aisi baat kyu kar rahi ho…aur plz jaldi batao mujhe 2 ghante baad Abhijeet aur Daya Sir ke saath jana hai kahin…

**Tashu** again same tone - chale jana…pehle mujhe to mil lo…

**Vivek** - Tashaaa….he speaks in anger looking around…as if someone is looking at them or not…

**Tasha** smiles mischievously - achha achha sorry baba…naraaz kyu hote ho…speaks in normal tone - achha suno…ek baat batani hai…

**Vivek** folding his hands infront of her - kripya aap batane ka kasht karenge abb…mere sabr ka baandh toot raha hai meri jaan…

**Tasha** smiles…remove her sacrf form neck nd wrap it around Vivek's neck nd pull him towards himself…

**Vivek** - ye batana tha mujhe?

**Guys plz listen this song before reading next…to u can feel the situation nd emotions **

**Tasha** - _**shayad meriiii… shadiii ka khayal**_…_**shayad meri shadi ka khayal dil me aaya hai…**_dn she winks looking at Vivek…

_**Vivek **_narrow his eyes - to?

_**Tasha **_point finger towards him…

_**isiliye mummy ne meri tumhe chay pe bulaya hai…**_dn she hugs him…

_**Vivek **_open his eyes wide_** – **_

_**kya kaha phir se dohrana na**_

_**Tasha **_holds his face in her hands_** – **_

_**shayad meri shadi ka khayal...isiliye mummy ne meri tumhe chay pe bulaya haiiiii….**_

_**Vivek **_seprate himelf from her nd move far away…nodding his finger in No _**- panchhi akela dekh mujhe ye jal bichaya hai…panchhi akela dekh mujhe ye jal bichaya hai…**_

Tasha narrow her eyes place her hands on her waist nd make anger face…

_**Vivek **_pointed finger towards her -

_**isiliye mummy ne teri mujhe chay pe bulaya hai…kyu hai na**_

_**Tasha **_put finger in her teeth nd than run towards him_** - nahi nahi…**_

_**Vivek **_move to other side looking forward…Tasha wrap her arms in his neck from behind…dn jumped on his back…

_**thik tum char baje ghar chale aana…mera hath maang lena zara na sharmana…**_

_**Vivek **_put her down from his back…nd give her anger look…

_**Tasha **_continue with smile nd masti on her face_** -**_

_**thik tum char baje ghar chale aana…mera hath maang lena zara na sharmana**_ nd she blushes…

_**Vivek smiles - saat phere mere sang sapne dekh rahi ho…**_nd he pointed his finger towards sky _**-**_

_**khili hui dhup me tare dekh rahi hoooo...**_nd move away…

_**are nahi nahi baba chaye nahi pina**_

_**Tasha give worried look -kyu kyu**_

_**Vivek **_touching his ears_** -**_

_**tauba meri tauba maaaf kar dena**_

_**Tasha **_smiles nd run towards him nd hug him tightly…dn than kiss on his cheek _**-**_

_**inhi adao par to haye apna dil aaya hai **_nd than look at him…pat her finger on his nose_** -**_

_**isiliye mummy ne meri tumhe chay pe bulaya hai**_

_**Vivek - panchhi akela dekh mujhe ye jal bichaya hai **_nd he seprate from her looking at time…

_**isiliye mummy ne teri mujhe chay pe bulaya hai**_

_**Tasha **_becomes sad dn her voice lowers_** -**_

_**dillagi na karo chhedo na hamko sanam…**_she speaks place her hand on her heart…

_**Vivek **_stop n move turn his head back nd look at her…

_**Tasha **_cross her fingers in hands in requesting tone_** -**_

_**haa kaho ghar chalo tumako meri qasam…**_dn she turn her face downward…

_**Vivek **_smiles nd move towards her fastly_** -**_

_**janeman mana ham tumpe marte hai…**_dn place his finger under her chin nd lift her up_** – **_

_**pyar to thik hai shadi se darte hai**_

_**Tasha **_narrow her eyes nd move her hand in questioning as_** - **_kyu…

_**Vivek - shadi se pahale to sab achha lagta hai…sari umar ko phir rona padta hai…nd he make sad puppy face…**_

_**Tasha **__hold his cheek tightly__** -**_

_**inhi adao par to haye apna dil aaya hai**_

_**isiliye mummy ne meri tumhe chay pe bulaya hai…**_

_**Vivek - panchhi akela dekh mujhe ye jal bichaya hai…isiliye mummy ne teri mujhe chay pe bulaya hai**_

_**Tasha **_makes cute face_** - tumhe meri qasam aaoge na**_

_**Vivek - **_nahi bilkul nahi…he nodded his head in no nd move behind…

Tear fall from Tasha's eye…

_**Vivek **_cupped her face in his hand_** - haan teri qasam aaungaaaaaaaaa **_

Nd they hug each other…

**Tasha** teasing tone - abb kaise maan gaye…pehle kitna bhav khaa rahe the… _main chaye nahin piunga_…she speaks in teasing manner…

**Vivek** - are wo…wo to main is liye keh raha tha kahin main kaala na ho jau…u know…

**Tasha** hit him on his back - achha g…chaye peene se kaale hote hainnn…

**Vivek** - nai abb tumhari mummy ke haath ki pi sakta hu…agar chaye peene se mera ghar basta hai to…dn he move his face close to her nd look into her eyes - ek chaye peene mein kya burai hai…dn kissed her cheek…__

**Tasha** hold his cheeks tightly nd shake them mercilessly - haye main mar jawan…dn she left his cheeks…

**Vivek** feeling pain…place his hand on his cheek - aaaouchhhhhhhh…. main chai kaise piounga yaar…Mummy ki chai cancel…he speaks giving Tasha angry look…

**Tashu **looking into his eyes gives daring look - don't u dare to say that okkk…

**Vivek** laughs nd place his hand on her shoulder - aapka hukum sar aankhon par….nd he kissed on her forehead…than hugged her… Tasha resting her head on his shoulder…dn Vivek placing his hand on her waist… moving towards sea…

**Author's note**_** - **_

Guys hope u like it…thanks for reading, plz review…


End file.
